


They Call Me Their Dark Empress

by TheGreatTigerGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Lamiatale (Undertale), Axe adores you, Babies, Bara Papyrus (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Blood and Gore, Christmas Vacation, Crooks and Blue want babies but don't want to make them, Dress Up, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lamia Bittys, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Nursery, Original Character(s), PTSD, Reader gets a name, Reader is Omega, Scars, Smut, Stockings, Summer Vacation, Violence, Zeek is also gay dad, Zeek is best dad, a/b/o dynamics, alexa play despacito, bara bittybones, best snuggle buddy, but don't want you prego just yet, but he also comming for that ass, cus owner is rich, everyone had a room now, forgot to add them, got that gorilla grip, he just wants to be a grandpa, home remodel, im gana take a nap here, indoor forest, lord help us, made from the only the best, many socks were ruined that day, no beta we die like men, oh yeah that hurt, oh yeah the boys LOVE them, omg, only because you actually are, owner treats you like a queen, reader gets named, reader is Bitty, rooms made for every bitty, snek - Freeform, that WAP, they so cute, touch the butt, tree house, wait is blood not supposed to be there, we all know where this is going, you get your own room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTigerGoddess/pseuds/TheGreatTigerGoddess
Summary: When your owner is murdered and you feel like all hope is lost you are miraculously saved by a dark edgy punk rock millionaire named Zeek. Of course you had your doubts at first about having him adopt you but with the help of his two Bitty's you begin to settle in quickly. But then another Bitty appears, then another, and another. Until your swarmed by a hoard of Bittys all trying to see what's under that pretty dress of yours. Will you be their brood mother or will you give them the middle finger? Guess we'll just have to wait and see.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 80
Kudos: 327





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is going to be my pre New Year's Resolution challenge! My goal for this story is to try and write as much as I can for this story and get past the usual chapter block that I tend to get stuck on. As you may have seen with my other stories they never really go farther than chapter 7 so this is supposed to smack me into the mindset of actually trying to complete something. 
> 
> 2020 has been fucked up for all of us but procrastination is not an excuse! Hi Ho Silver! Let my fingers type away!!
> 
> Also I want to try a chapter theme song or a chapter song list. Just something to listen to while you read that shouldn't take over the story. It won't be added right away but I am already thinking about it.

Life as you knew it was beautiful. The birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and everything you knew about a picture perfect happy family was true. Until it was ripped away from you of course.

How were you supposed to know that on the day after your owner's birthday she was supposed to be murdered? How were you also supposed to know that they were going after you to? Well luckily you had no ding dang clue until it was to late. And that's how you ended up in your current situation.

Yeah! Go you!

NOT! This was horrible! How could you be so stupid!? You had seen that man come by the past few weeks and knew that he was trouble the moment he stepped foot inside your owner's house. Hell the way he was dressed was always a dead give away to! Like who misses the fact that he always had the faint smell of blood on him and his boots not only had mud on them but Now you knew she couldn't understand you since you had yet to Bitty Bond with her yet but you could have given her a clue about how shady he was. Or hell at least she should have known since she was what the human's call a police officer! Like was it not her job to know!? Yet whenever he said something to her it was clear to you that he was lying to her. He was perfect at doing that. So why couldn't she see that he was doing that to her when that asshole told her that all he wanted to do was to be friends? It just made you so mad. 

But you guessed it didn't matter now since he was going to dump you in the river anyways.

At least the inside of the bag was soft. You could at least drown in comfort. Or not since your side was starting to hurt from your adrenaline running out already. You were sure you had a few good broken ribs from the kick he gave you or there was a possibility that you could have broken a hip when he had stepped on you when he was talking. Not like you could understand the humans anyways. You were sure he was monologuing though. that's what usually happens when someone kills another or is about to, right? Tell them how that person had made the other made and gives them the reason why they are doing that thing in the first place? Well anyways he was saying some bullshit when he was crushing you under his boot.

The sound of the car turning off and a door opening let you know that your little trip to where ever you were going to sink into was close. Well at least you lived a good small life. From your birth at the official and legal Bitty farm where you grew up happily playing with your brothers and sisters, to the day you were brought to the Bitty shop in the city where you made friends with the other nice Bittys, to even the day you were picked up by your owner where you lived for a good year. But even with that you never found that one bitty that made you happy. Yeah you knew your owner couldn't afford another Bitty but it was so lonely staying there at the house by yourself. Not like it matters anymore though but you would have liked to have found at least one good mate, or two, or three. Heh even a small cluster would have been nice. What? You were a rare Breeder Reader Bitty for fucks sake! It was literally your job to make little cute baby Bittys! How else were people supposed to buy Bittys if Reader Bittys didn't make them for them? The rules of monogamy also did not apply to you because of your rarity unless you were one of those stuck up Breeder Bittys that you had seen on the tv one time. Hell they didn't even have to be a perfect soul match or even your own soulmate for all you cared. Just so long as you weren't alone. You were an Omega anyways so you wouldn't care who you ended up with so long as they were strong enough to protect you.

The bag jostled a bit when the man slipped on the wet mud of the river bank. You could hear his hiss of a curse as he corrected himself and kept going a bit more. The sounds of frogs and the crickets faded in and out as you tried to stay conscious. Honestly speaking you thought it best to not be. Perhaps it would make the drowning a bit less painful and easier if you didn't have your mind fully there.

Another jostle of the bag and you knew that he was already getting ready to chuck you. Well this was it you guess. Time for you to go to that beautiful Bitty heaven in the sky. The swing of the bag and the rush of air that you could hear was all that you had before you felt your body land in the cold waters of the river. Maybe it would make the pain on your body go away since it was so cold? You had seen those commercials for that heat and cold therapy ointment before. Maybe if you were lucky the waters could lessen the pain of your death. Or if you had such luck perhaps succumb to your injuries before you died of hypothermia or from the lack of air.

Closing your eyes you curled up into yourself as the bag slowly started to sink. The air was being sucked away from the holes through the sack but water wasn't coming in. Had the idiot placed you in a waterproof bag? Surely he wasn't that dumb if he was trying to drown you. Maybe... no. it was to late to think you could try to get to the surface. The possibility of you surviving was very unlikely once you opened the bag to swim to the surface. If anything you would just get swept up in the current and waste energy and time for a quick death. It would also probably make you more pained and hurt than you were already were.

Oh well. Guess its death by suffocation it is then. You relaxed in the bag allowing it to do what it needed as you felt it tighten around you. Yet as you did you guessed the current must have picked you up from the strong jerk that came from the bag. Unknowing of what to do you stayed still only to have something hard hit the back of your neck. A pain in the back of your throat caused you to sputter and cough which in itself made you gasp from the lack of air. Your vision, although already darkened by the bag, started to disappear and you quickly found yourself slipping away once more.

( **At that same moment** )

Zeek sighed as he walked over the bridge above the river that passed through his property. You would think that when he had bought the place it would have something smaller like a creek or a pond. But he on the other hand had gotten lucky and found a place that actually had a good half mile of it that was properly owned by him. Now when he had looked at it the realter had tried to suggest to just build a road over the river but that would be a waste of good scenery. Where as if he had just built a simple and elegant bridge it would make the perfect place to work on his paintings.

Now when people got a good look at him they wouldn't think this late twenty something year old man with tattoos, dyed hair, piercings, and raggedy punk clothes to be a well off artist but that was exactly what he does and was. His talents didn't stop with just fancy paintings though. No Zeek was a master musician as well as a super smart tech guy. Like building new and energy efficient ways to save the planet type of stuff. Like the kinds you get a Nobel prize for. But with all the money and the fame he found it better to just stay in seclusion. Just stay on his beautiful property with his two Bittys.

Where he was on the bridge was actually pretty close to the highway. He had just got back from picking up some snacks from the store and decided to park his car at the front of the property and just walk the rest of the way. Not like anyone was going to steal it anyways. The old hunk of junk was worth more as scrap than to be sold off to a shady parts dealer. So the worry wasn't there. The real worry was the people who would come by to dump or drown their unwanted animals.

He really hated when people were stupid enough to do that. Just take them to a shelter or something! Why would you be so cruel to just leave them to die in the icy cold waters of the river or let the elements take them as they tried to make their way back home to the family they had thought had loved them? Oh it just ground his gears! Like right now here goes another person trying to dump their animal.

That's why he had sighed. It wasn't like he could say 'yeah I'll take care of the animal for you' like he wanted to. In reality he had a horrible pet allergy that forbid him from having any type of pet. Well except for a Bitty. They didn't have any danger nor shed since they were literally just made of magic and that's why he had his little spooky boys. So you could see why it irritated him to no end when he had to burry those poor animals that washed up or have to call his friend Jax over to take the animals to the shelter or the vet for him.

Luckily for the thing the person who had threw them had horrible aim and the bag had washed to shore on the same side rather quickly. The bag had not been in the water for very long so he was sure the thing in the bag was still going to live. When he got close he placed his bags of snacks on the ground and made the small slide down to where it had washed up. Thankfully for him the area was rocky so the possibility of bringing mud inside wasn't going to happen. If anything he was just going to end up with some water at the end of his jeans and wet boots.

Reaching for the bag he was surprised to feel that it was rather light. "Please don't be another dead baby animal." He groaned, the cigarette in between his teeth moving slightly.

Opening it he prepared his heart for the inevitable outcome. Yet as he pulled back the zipper to his relief and amazement there you laid curled into a tight little ball. Now at first he had no fucking clue what you were. With how messy your hair and clothes were he almost mistook you for one of those toy dogs. But when he opened the bag further and was able to see your face he was sure you had to be nothing other than a Bitty.

Oh the happiness and worry he felt when he came to the realization that you were actually something that he could help. Well not if you died from him standing there gawking at you like he had found the world's biggest piece of gold. Gently pulling you out of the bag, to which he was able to see that you were indeed badly hurt, he opened his jacket and placed you inside hoping to keep you warm enough to keep the hypothermia at bay. With you safely secured he scampered back up to the bridge, almost forgetting his bags of snacks, and raced back to his house as fast as he could.

You were something that he could touch without almost killing himself and the first pet he could hopefully save.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeek: Finally! My time to be a hero is now!! 
> 
> *Mean while the racoons are having a field day with the eight bags full of snacks that were left behind on the bridge*
> 
> Next chapter will come out on Christmas day as my gift to you! Hopefully I can get the last paragraph to make sense cus idk what's going on in that one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays guys!! This is my gift to you!! A super long chapter!! Woohoos! Hope ya'll are having a great holiday and stay safe tonight and tomorrow!

The world around you felt warm. You figured that this was what it felt like to die. A searing crash of cold that clung to your bones and seeped into them to where even the icy hand of death felt warm to the touch. But if you were dead then why could you feel things?

Your body couldn't move much. A twitch of your hand here and a turn of your head was mainly what you could do. Hell you couldn't even open your eyes to see just where you were. But at least you were warm and on something soft. Like really soft. Had a cat or something picked you up from the river and dropped you in its nest or something? Or maybe you were even laying on the cat itself? You could hear something moving around and often times something heavy lay next to you. Heh maybe some kind animal did take pity on you. That or it was waiting for you to wake up so it could eat you. You did have some fat on you so you could make a good snack for a carnivore.

You were constantly in a state of conscious and unconsciousness. Most of the times you could hear things like the bang of metal, murmuring of something speaking or growling, or even the deep heavy purr that came with whatever creature that would lay next to you. Each time though before you slipped away that deep feeling of warmth would come over you again lulling you back into that deep dreamless slumber you actually liked. Until one time when you opened your eyes again to test them you found that you could actually see.

You had just awoken from another long, or you hoped it was long, sleep when you heard voices. Like the human kind. The tones of them were faint so they must not have had been in the same area that you were in. Cracking open your eyes you were surprised to find that you were not tucked away in some sort of dark nest of sorts. Instead it looked like you had been placed on a blanket of sorts on what you thought was a bed. The room, you figured when your eyes adjusted to the afternoon light, was sparsely decorated. There were things on the walls and around the bed yes, but your eyes were still to blurry to tell what they actually were. That and from the space between the items made the room look rather empty.

The thing that you assumed had saved you was not there. Its warmth and soothing purrs having long left you for a while even before you had fell asleep this last time. It kind of made you feel sad that it wasn't there with you now. You could have at least thanked it. How you weren't sure yet but you did want to.

You groaned when you tried to get up. Your body stiff and sore from laying in one place for so long protested against you moving. The blanket you were on seemed to also not want you to leave either as it tangled itself around your feet causing you to land face first back into the fabric with an 'oof'. That must have gained something's attention because the voices and noise in whatever house you were in ceased. Well that was eerie. Or should you say ominous? Either way it set a bad feeling deep within you.

A shiver threatened to crawl down your spine at the thought of you being watched now. Well it wasn't really a thought. It definitely felt like you were being watched and from the way your hairs on your skin rose you were sure there was more than one thing looking at you. That and from the movement on the bed behind you. You could feel it as it came close taking slow yet confident steps your way and with the way you felt the blanket sink as it got close you were sure it was rather big. Mustering enough courage to see either your savior or your doom you turned your head over to their direction.

The first thing you noticed was that they were tall. Your head looking at their worn and practically falling apart slippers to crane up, and up, **and up** , until you were met with the bloated and red eye light of the owner of that deep purr. Another Bitty! Your soul happily flipped in your chest at finding that another Bitty was here. Was he the one that saved you? He could have been. He certainly looked bigger than any other Bitty that you had ever seen so surely he had been as brave as he looked to have saved you from the river. Not only was he tall but he was also thick. His arms and legs looking like they could easily snap your already weakened body like a toothpick. He wore shorts that you knew were made for Bittys and a jacket that looked new but had holes in it for some reason.

You cocked your head to the side as he bent down next to you. Only then did you notice the other Bitty behind him. This one looked a lot thinner than the other but knew better than to call him shorter. This one must have been shy to meet you as it shrunk in on itself even more when it noticed your attention was on it. You were sure it must have been taller than the one next to you. Surely since its long legs and arms that poked through the pants and sweater kept it from being completely hidden.

You smiled at them as you turned your body to face them. Hopefully it was enough to let them know that you weren't trying to be a threat since your eyes had not yet fully adjusted. You didn't want them to think that you were trying to intrude in their home or even steal the love of their owner away from them. That's how many Bittys get into fights when there is a new one introduced to the pack. And in reality you wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight with the way you were now. Honestly speaking the only reason that you knew that they were Bittys in the first place was the fact that the only other things that stood on two legs at this height were either human babies or Bittys. That and the red eye light was also a dead giveaway. Though you had yet to figure out which kind of Bittys they were. You hadn't seen any like these two before. The broader one looked like a Sansy and the one behind him looked much like their counterparts which were Papys. Yet from the way they moved and acted they didn't quite match their personalities. That and Sansys don't have red eye lights. Those were normally held by the Edgys and the Bosses. Confused you cocked your head to the other side. Just what are they?

As you were about to reach out to try and touch the one closest to you a shadow, a rather large one in fact, was cast over you. You didn't even have to turn around to know that it was human. A male human. Panic gripped at your chest like a starving man gripped onto the last bit of food he had left. Your breathing became labored and sweat began to cover you at the thought of the man who had killed your owner had come back for you. Yet when you turned to see you must have been panicking a great deal to much because the moment you glanced up at the human you had fainted.

( **Axe POV** )

Axe had just started to doze off for his sixth nap that day when his owner Zeek brought you home. The smell of river water was the first thing he noticed before he had seen you. Naturally he had thought his crazy owner had fallen in the river again since it was a normal occurrence for the clumsy human. But when he sniffed again he noticed the scent under the smell of algae and dirty water. A sweet scent he knew belonged to only one such creature. A female Bitty.

Now naturally his brother had not seen him move so fast as he had in his entire life as he had when he stood up from the couch at that moment. His shy brother had been reading a magazine the human had ordered for him. The dishes and recipes that he liked having been clipped out with the safety scissors that now sat next to him. Crooks had jumped slightly from Axe's quick movement unintentionally ripping the corner he was holding getting ready to turn the page.

"Brother? What Ever Is The Matter?" He asked following Axe with his gaze as the burly skeleton walked towards the opposite side of the couch where Zeek had wondered off to.

"female." Axe's deep unused voiced growled out.

"Surely You Jest. Females Are Rare And, As I Am Sure Mr. Zeek Has The Funds To Acquire One, Are Not Sold To Many People Because Of Their Price." Crooks said closing the magazine to stand on the couch as well.

"can... smell." Axe said tapping where his nose would be if he had skin.

"Should We Go See?"

Axe thought about that. Should he go and see? He knew he wasn't a sight to behold and looked like they came straight out of a B-rated horror movie. Although his curiosity of what you looked like and what had happened to you was indeed nagging at him to go into the room his human had taken you he felt hesitant. What if you freaked out and ultimately lashed out because of that? Female or not he wouldn't tolerate any harm coming to his brother.

Crooks grabbed onto his jacket when he finally came up to him. "I Think We Should Wait Till Mr. Zeek Says Its Ok."

His brother was right. They should wait till their human gave them the all clear to do so. That in itself took a long while though. The human had called his friend after rushing out of the room he had brought you to. Through the bond he was able to tell right away that the human was worried. That in itself told Axe that whatever happened to you must have been severe.

Their human's friend was a normal monster. The tall bird monster named Jax was just as wacky looking as their owner yet just as smart. From the years of knowing the two of them he had gathered that the two had been friends for a long time and then some. There had been more than one occurrence where Axe had stumbled upon the two sharing a bed together and it didn't take a genius to know that they were a bit more than just friends. Either way the bird monster came not much longer after their human had called him.

The two didn't leave your borrowed room till much later into the night. Both males looked exhausted as they went over to the couch opposite of where the two Bittys were at. Their human had what Axe had assumed was the clothes you had been wearing in his balled fist that was laying on his knee. He had sat himself to lean his free arm, his elbow on his leg, so that he could rub his forehead. Axe could sense his stress through the bond. Grabbing his brother by the arm they teleported over to the other couch.

Once Crooks gained his balance Axe let him go so that the large skeleton could go over to the human. When he got close enough he tugged on the bit of fabric that was sticking out of his fist. Zeek looked over at Axe not bothering to remove his hand from his face and opened his hand to allow his Bitty friend to take the scraps of fabric.

Axe growled, a low and guttural sound, at the sight of all the blood that stained the torn up scraps of what he had assumed was your blouse. The white material was blotched with both small and large stains that already started to turn brown since the fabric was already dry.

"Is She Alright?" Crooks asked looking over his brother's shoulder. You could hear the absolute worry in his voice as he reached out to touch the sleeve of the fabric before quickly letting it go.

"Yeah but its going to be a few days before she wakes up. She was pretty banged up and I am sure that she has some more broken bones we weren't able to fix yet." Zeek explained leaning back so that he could pull out his phone from his back pocket.

"I did what I could but I'm not to good with healing magic. She is ok now so long as you don't jostle her. She should still be sleeping though." His friend then spoke. Now normally they shouldn't be able to understand someone that they were not bonded to but because their owner's friend was also a monster the barrier of speech was broken. Though if it were another human the outcome would be different.

"It might actually do her some good. I'm sure when she wakes up she would like someone to cling to. I'm sure she would have a lot to vent after whatever she's been through. You guys will help right?" Zeek asked looking over from his phone.

"Of Course! We Will Show Her As Much Care As You Show To Us." Crooks beamed before jumping off of the couch to rush over to the room.

Axe stayed put though. He wanted to hear more of what they had to say before he went. You weren't going to go anywhere anyways so he had time to listen. Walking inwards towards the backrest of the couch he sat himself next to Zeeks hip. Not touching of course but he was close enough to look up to see what was on the phone.

His human had been trying to figure out what kind of Bitty you were. Axe of course already knew though. There was only one reason for a female Bitty. You were one of the few Breeding Reader ones that were used to give the Bittys these days life. Though that all depended on your soul trait. Depending on that would tell them what kind of Bitty you were best to breed with and thus make more Bittys of that kind. Your kind tended to live well past those lives of normal Bittys but because of the chance of one of your kind being born were so low your lot was still a rare sight to see. It was also due to that rarity that whichever Bittys you were a mate to fiercely protected you from any new ones that took any sort of interest in you.

He watched as Zeek learned as much about you as what the internet was able to provide. Which in itself was mostly second hand information given from different Bitty breeders. Like what you ate depended on your soul trait or which types of fabrics were best for your skin. There was even a blog about how to properly ensure that the Bitty they were trying to breed you with succeeded. Heh, Axe didn't need to pay attention to that one. He knew exactly **how** to successfully make you carry his pups. All he needed was a quiet secure place for him to make a well protected brooding nest, you, and a well placed barrier to make sure no one disturbed the two of you. Hell he already could pick out the perfect nesting material. Zeek would probably be annoyed with the fact that he would be stealing some of the human's things but he did have the money to replace them. Nothing that he was going to take couldn't be easily replaced.

Axe sat up a bit straighter as he looked down at your ruined clothes. Why was he thinking about breeding with you? He had not yet even seen you yet and already he was picking out items to make a nest with. Plus he didn't even know if your soul would even allow for his type to breed with you. Normally to a breeder he should have been a Sansy Bitty and his brother a Papy but because of a mutation called Starved oddities like him and his brother were made. His Starved gene was also classified as Horror. This meant that he had both the magic and traits of a Sansy and an Edgy but grew to look far more intimidating and fearsome than the two with a bottomless stomach to match. The same was said about his brother. Having both Papy and Boss magic and traits though made him strong yet his attitude was met towards the middle of the two Bittys.

Axe's hands gripped your clothes tighter at the thought that even though a rare creature such as yourself was so close you could very well be so far from him. Axe wasn't going to deny it. Even if he had his brother he still felt so alone without the idea of having a mate. If the chance that your soul was compatible with his it still had to be your decision to procreate with him. And with a face and body like his he was sure you would be just as scared of him and his brother as the others at the Bitty store, both human and Bitty, he was sold at. That and he did not know if his human was even going to keep you after you got better. He never kept any of the animals that he had his friend help save so why should Axe grasp so strongly of the possibility of his human keeping you? He knew it yet it hurt his soul to accept it.

"You ok there big guy?" Zeek asked him noticing the deep scowl that was growing on the Bitty's face.

"...fine... clothes?" He asked lifting your garments to show that he was asking why they weren't on you.

"They aren't good anymore so I took them off of her. Don't worry Crooks isn't in there with a naked Bitty. I gave her one of your hoodies you don't wear. Though she will need to get some real clothes once she wakes up." His human explained.

That did pique Axe's interest though. If he was going to buy you clothes did that mean that he was planning on perhaps keeping you? Surely it would right? "...keep?" He found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"Hm? Yeah, why wouldn't we? She was clearly not wanted by her original owner with how beat up she is and where I found her. But then again if she doesn't want to stay here we cant force her. Hell I wouldn't even trust humans again to with how bad of a state she is in." Zeek explained noticing how Axe had already started to grow an interest to you. "Just don't get ahead of yourself big guy. She ain't going to be making any babies any time soon."

Axe blushed at his owner's words but growled at the fact that his thoughts had been caught onto so quickly and easily.

Zeek at seeing his scary Bitty blush for once chuckled. "Don't get me wrong I would love to be a grandpa to your little crotch goblins, just not yet. Give her time to settle down and get to know you and Crooks first before you go knocking her up."

"Heh, now that would be a sight. What would their little spawns actually look like if they are compatible? Would they end up like him and Crooks or would they pop out as regular Sans or Papy Bittys? That's the question you should think about." Zeek's friend spoke up scratching under his chin.

"What do you mean compatible? Can't they make babies like how you told me we could?" Zeek asked looking over to the bird monster.

"Nah, its different with Bittys. Princesses, as their called, have to be of the same soul trait in order to make babies with any other Bittys. So lets say her soul was blue and Axe was a Sansy Bitty, because his soul is blue their souls would be compatible enough for them to create a new soul. Or in the other case with Crooks if he was a Papy. If they were both orange then the same would happen. Now, and I highly doubt this, if she was a Queen, again highly unlikely, then we would be singing a different tune." He explained.

"What's the difference? Can a Queen shit out like eight hundred kids or what?"

"Nah man. Queens are like the rarest of the rare. Like the possibility of them being born to a litter is like one to two million."

"Still doesn't explain what a Queen is."

The bird monster sighed as he reclined back on the couch tossing an arm over Zeek's shoulder. "Well they're kind of like us where we can have a kid if we want to even if we have different soul traits. But theirs is a tiny bit different. Instead of having a single soul trait they have like every single one."

"So, what? They have a rainbow soul or something?"

"Yeah lets call it a rainbow soul. So the thing is that these rainbow Queens can basically fuck anyone, and I do mean anyone, and be able to have a kid with them." Jax said like it was obvious.

"Wait a minute. So you mean." Zeek pointed to Axe as an example.

"Yup."

"With," Zeek pointed at himself.

"Correct."

"How!?"

"Don't know. Its a taboo anyways amongst them so its not like she'll be trying to climb up your pole anyways if you wanted." Jax explained pulling out a package of cigarettes from his back pocket. "Got a lighter?"

Zeek handed over his lighter to the bird monster before he mulled over the slight bit of info he was given. "Okay so we can more than likely say she is a princess and lets say she does have the right stuff to make babies with these two. My questions is, will they go at it like rabbits and shit kids out constantly or is it like a human thing where we wait a while before popping another one out?"

"Uh, can't say. I think its one of those where they wait till the baby can fend for themselves before they go back into heat again. But depending on the amount of magic they are fed depends on the growth. I know one of my friends said a while back that the breeder she got her Bitty from had only three princesses but like a ton of babies for sale so I'm guessing it's the 'once their weened' kind of thing." Jax took the lighter from Zeek and lit his cigarette before handing the lighter back. "Either way its not like she will make babies any time soon though and I'm pretty sure they make heat suppressors like they do for these guys."

"Yeah definitely not." Zeek agreed with a huff of a laugh.

"So?" Jax asked pulling Zeek over to him.

"Hm?"

"Wana make our own babies?" The bird monster asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "A little compensation for dragging me out here so late at night and making me heal her."

Zeek blushed before glancing down towards Axe.

"Don't worry about him. He has his own little distraction to look at tonight. Hey bud," Jax called to Axe. ", she aint wearing any underwear if you want to take a peak."

"Jax!" Zeek shrieked. "Don't give him any ideas!"

"What? Its not like we will know till later if she is compatible or not and even then she may not want to so let him get to see what a nice piece of ass she has before she hides it from him." Jax teased running his hand over Zeeks thigh. "I know I sure want to see this one."

"Well you wont be getting any ass if you keep putting such horrible thoughts in my Bitty's head!" Zeek growled getting up from the couch while swatting his lover's hands off of him. Zeek took a good few steps before he turned to look down at Axe. "You can go and see her, I'm not going to stop you but you better behave. She's been through enough already."

Axe did not answer but nodded his head in acknowledgement. That seemed to be enough for his owner as he then turned to Jax and waved him to follow as he started walking to the stairs. Axe waited until the two giants went to their room before he stood up once more on the couch. At that moment he had forgotten about your old clothes. You honestly wouldn't need these anymore if Zeek was going to buy you more anyways. Using his magic he floated the clothes over to the waste basket.

Teleporting to the door of the room you were in he took cautioned steps inside. You were in one of the guess bedrooms on the main floor, which were two in total. The room itself was moderately decorated but was still open in many places since it wasn't used much. The lights in the room were off except for the small lamp that sat on top of the chester dresser. The bed there was a full size with a dark grey comforter and matching pillows. Yet you were curled up on a soft fluffy black faux fur throw blanket. The fibers were long enough to hide your small body half way but not enough to not let him get a good view of you when he popped up onto the bed.

Your body was indeed small, well small compared to him. Well other than his brother every other Bitty without their mutation was smaller than him. If you think about it he was like a great dane in a world filled with only beagles and dobermanns. Actually, if he remembered correctly, the Bitty vet that his owner sometimes takes them to said that Axe was just at the two foot mark where his brother Crooks was just an inch taller. From what he could see with you curled up the way you were if you stood next to him maybe you would be a foot tall or even thirteen inches. Your hair was also longer than it should be and your dainty little hands held very unkept claws. You also looked paler as well as thinner than you should have been from not having a right balance of Bitty and magic food. Whomever your owner was before either didn't know that you required a lot of maintenance or was just ignorant of those facts.

Not that wasn't including the injuries. Which you had a lot of. Most of them were on your exposed legs and face. Small and medium sized cuts and scrapes decorated your skin as well as bruising. Though the room was dark he could make out the clear shape of a shoe print on one of the bruises. Now that if he wasn't already pissed by the fact that you had been dumped in such a way as how they found you the fact that you were also beaten and mistreated really made him seethe. But he wouldn't act on it. He was sure it would only scare his brother and the negative energy would probably cause you to panic even in your unconscious state.

Crooks looked up at his brother when he came closer. The lanky skeleton was sitting crossed legged on the blanket you were on trying to get as many of the knots in your hair out as he could. His long fingers making quick work with the one knot he was currently messing with. He had divided the hair that he had fixed away from the rest of the tangled mess that was attached to your head. "Look At Her, Brother. How Could Anyone Treat Her Like this?"

"...humans..." Axe said simply as he stepped onto the blanket as well so that he to could sit close to you.

"Yes, But Still, It Saddens Me To Know That There Are People Who Are Not As Kind As Mr. Zeek Is To Us." He paused but kept messing with your hair as he looked up from his hands to your face. Crooks seemed to be thinking about something but from the look Axe could see he could tell that his brother wasn't sure to speak about it or not. A grunt from Axe though was enough for him to know that his brother wanted to hear what he had to say. Yet though what he did want to say was rather inappropriate and it left him with a slight dusting of orange to cross his nose bridge. "She... Hasn't Yet... I Can.. I Can Smell That She Is..."

Axe's chuckle made the taller skeleton blush more.

"Do Not Laugh! I Am Trying To Help You!" He said unintentionally raising his voice. He did catch himself though and quickly quieted back down. "I Just Want You To Be Happy."

"...i am..." Axe said simply. Yeah he could say that he was happy. He had a roof over his head, his brother protected and well fed, as well as a human that did not mistreat them, and so many places he could nap the day away. What more could he want for?

A mate.

That's what he wanted, no, needed. Yeah food would keep away the hunger in his non existent stomach but it did not fill the space in his soul that always longed to have a partner. Someone who did not look at him nor his brother like they were some sort of freak. Someone that was not their owner. Someone... like you.

Axe looked down at your resting face. His eye light gazing at your closed eyes down towards your slightly parted lips. You did look pretty, though he knew that your true beauty was hidden behind the bruises and cuts. You would look amazing once you were better. Your beauty would probably turn every Bitty that saw you fall to their knees. But he knew that someone like him wasn't meant to be by your side. Not unlike a normal Bitty. One that would give you normal pups and could stay by your side without causing an uproar. Yet still... He looked down at where your soul should be.

He wanted to know.

Reaching out to you, which gained Crooks attention, he placed his hand on your chest. He marveled a moment at the sight of how big it was compared to you. Though in your current skinny state he could easily hurt you. Hell right now his hand could easily wrap around the width of your thigh let alone your neck. Putting you out of your misery, if you wanted it, would be such an easy thing for him to do. But that's not what he was there for. Instead with a bit of his magic he tugged a bit on the thing that was more than likely keeping you alive.

Axe stopped momentarily though when he heard you whimper but when your face relaxed again he continued. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this in the state you were in but he had to know. The nagging feeling that made his bones rattle in agitation. But that agitation quickly faded when your little soul popped out of you immersing the area around the bed in your soul's light.

And at that moment both Crooks and Axe were filled with Hope.

* * *

Zeek yawned as he made his way down the stairs to the main floor. Jax had worked him silly when they had disappeared into their room to where he had slept well past morning. In fact it was already well into the afternoon. Though he knew that his Bittys Axe and Crook were able to take care of themselves and get food if they wanted he still wanted to check on them and their new friend.

When he got to the bottom he looked over to the tv. It was on one of the cooking channels that Crooks liked to watch and as he came up to the couch the Bitty in thought was there sitting with his little notepad and pen on his lap. Zeek smiled seeing the skeleton relaxed and already enjoying his day though when he glanced around to look for the other he became curious as to where he was.

Yeah he knew that the new Bitty had gained Axe's attention but for him to spend more than a few minutes with someone was an oddity. His spooky scary skeleton wasn't much for social interactions. Hell Axe hardly spent very much time with him unless his brother Crooks was near by. Even then there wasn't much to go off of since the Bitty was mostly sleeping while he was there.

"Where's Axe?" Zeek asked already knowing where he could be.

Crooks jumped a bit not knowing that the human had came down. He had been so emerged in the show he was watching that he wasn't paying much attention. Turning he looked over his shoulder at his unkept human. Crooks was never one to keep himself so untidy like his brother and Zeek but with living with the two for so long he learned to put up with their sloppy behavior. Right now the only thing his human wore was some unwashed tank top and his boxers. Even his hair that was kept long was unbrushed making your head of hair, which he finally was able to finish fixing last night, look like an angel's. "He Is With Her. She Has Yet To Wake Up Though."

"Really?" Zeek asked even though he already could have guessed. "Has he been with her long?"

"He Actually Stayed With Her All Night. Though I Would Not Worry About It Since He...Uh." Crooks began yet started to backpedal as he was going to say something that could very well get his brother in trouble.

Zeek quickly picked up on the way Crooks words were wandering. Surely his skeleton had not done something like what Jax had suggested right? There couldn't be a chance that his Bitty was that desperate. "He didn't,"

"Oh, No! Nothing Of That Sort But Still It... Was Still Something He should Have Waited For." Crooks explained his blush from last night coming back as he remembered what had happened.

"Oh lord, don't tell me he looked at her soul." Zeek asked bringing his hand up to rub his forehead from the already growing headache.

"He Did."

Zeek gave an exasperated sigh. This was going to be troublesome. "I better go talk some sense into him so he doesn't get his hopes up." He said turning to go towards the room.

"No!" Crooks jumped standing from his spot in a flash and scrambled towards the other side of the couch where the human was going. This did gain his attention causing him to stop in his tracks. Crooks grew nervous now knowing that he would have to give an explanation as to why he had shouted. How should he put this in a way that wouldn't get his brother in even more trouble. "She's Perfect For Him."

Zeek sighed again. "Crooks, listen, I know you want him to find someone and I want that for him to but your brother is not a Sansy or an Edgy. Just because she has one color means that it would still work out."

"But That's Where You're Wrong! She's Even More Special Than A Regular Princess!" Crooks said excited.

"What's going on here?" Both Bitty and human turned to see Jax come around the corner. He only had on his pants from yesterday having probably not found his shirt when he got up.

"Crooks thinks that the new Bitty might be one of those Queens you were talking about." Zeek explained tossing a hand towards Crooks.

"I Do Not Think, I Know She Is. We Both Saw It Last Night."

"And what were you doing looking at her soul when the both of you know that she might get worse by pulling it out? I mean yeah I want to see it to since your so excited but still. That's something that should have been done when she was awake." Jax crossed his arms as he walked over towards your room.

"Where are you going?" Zeek asked as he watched the bird monster head to the room.

"Just gana make sure she is ok, maybe give her healing before I go in a little bit."

Axe was sleeping comfortably next to you. Since he had seen your soul last night he did not want to leave your side for even a second. He wanted to be right there when you would wake up and show you that he was not a threat of any sort. Hell even though he was shit at using healing magic as well he had tried his best to heal up some of the scratches that you had. And he actually did. Axe had stayed up more than half of the night working over you to where you only had the large bruises left.

Axe woke to his brother and the human talking. He would have listened in but his attention turned to your sleeping form. Last night while he was healing you he had noticed that you were starting to get cold. Given you were only in his hoodie it was rather cold in the house. So what better way to keep you warm than to have you snuggled up on top of him. Your body was tucked securely at his side as you used his shoulder and chest as a pillow. Though there was holes he had also given you his jacket to use as a blanket. Hopefully the smell did not bother you It had been a while since he had it washed but then again the thought of you smelling like him made him happy.

The sound of his human's lover friend make Axe open his good eye. It seemed that they had found out about him pulling out your soul. Oh well. Nothing they could do about it now anyways. He already knew all he needed to know now and whether or not you were going to stay here he was going to follow you. Even if you didn't want him that was fine to. You'll come around eventually anyways that he was better suited to protect you and any pups that you would want later. And besides with him around it wasn't like he was going to let any other males come around you either, unless it was his brother of course. His brother would always be an exception.

"Alright you love sick dog, time for you to scat." Jax said as he came in which earned him a warning growl from the large Bitty. "Ooh yeah you're super~ scary. Listen I got to heal her one more time before I go and that calls for her to be naked. So unless you want your brother and Zeek to thing your a perv then I suggest skittering off for a few minutes."

"...stay..." Axe growled again only to quiet down when you tensed in your sleep causing your hand that was laying on his chest to ball the fabric of his shirt up.

Jax raised his eyebrow at him as he placed his hands on his hips. "See your negative energy is going to disturb her and I don't need you here growling at me every time I have to touch her. I'm not saying leave her alone completely, just enough for me to get this done and over with."

Axe thought about it for a moment and was going to deny leaving again when he heard his brother's voice come from behind the bird monster.

"Brother Please Be Reasonable. Its Only For A Short Moment."

Axe huffed giving in. Only because he didn't want to have his brother worry. That was the only reason he was leaving you alone with this damn feather duster. That and maybe he was a bit hungry. He didn't have breakfast after all. Actually now that he thought about it you would be hungry to when you finally would wake up. should he go and check to see if they had enough magic food for you? You were sure going to need a lot from it from how dim your soul was last night. Yeah it was bright enough to cast a glow past the bed but female Bittys soul's were supposed to be brighter than a males and if he was to say anything then he knew well enough that the little light he saw in your soul wasn't enough.

Detangling your hand from his shirt Axe begrudgingly yet gently slid you off of him and back onto the blanket. The small groan you gave him from the loss of his body heat made him want to pull you right back to him but the moment you were off the damn bird was already picking him up and placing him on the far end of the bed. Axe gave him a warning snap of his jaws letting him know that if he dared to grab him again then he was in for a nasty bite and maybe a few feathers missing.

"Come Brother. Lets Get You Something To Eat." Crooks said turning around when his brother teleported to the floor next to him. Though when he did Crooks sniffed and took a great step away from his brother while covering his nose. "And Maybe A Bath As Well. Your Marking Scent Is Rather Potent I'm Afraid To Say."

As a way to tease his brother Axe held his arms open for Crooks to give him a hug. Of course Crooks being the kind hearted soul that he was almost fell for it. He had raised his arms to and was about to hug his non cuddly brother when he remembered the smell and quickly realized what his brother was trying to do. Retracting back he quickly whipped around to briskly walk his way out of the room and towards the kitchen leaving behind his slowly walking and chuckling brother.

After a bath, he did not really want to take, he had already started to look through the pantry and cabinets looking for things with high magic he could give you to eat. Jax had already finished healing you and had told Zeek that you were as healed up as you were going to get physically. The bird monster then had taken off. Which was good in Axe's case. He wouldn't have to worry about the damn thing getting in his way when you woke up. It was bad enough as it was that his owner was already growing excited with all the things he was ordering for you on his phone. Not that it was a bad thing because it would mean you would have your own things but what had already sat itself on his soul was the thought that, when you did wake up and you saw him, you would be scared of him. Axe didn't want that.

As Axe was pulling a bag of snacks he thought had the most concentration of magic in them he suddenly stopped when his non existent ears caught the sound of a teeny tiny little groan. Instantly he dropped the bag and teleported to the living room where his brother was, grabbed him, and teleported to the room you were in. Sure enough when they popped onto the bed behind where you were facing you were sure enough very well awake.

Letting his brother go, after you ended up getting your foot caught on the long hair of the blanket and falling on your front, Axe took cautioned steps towards you. All the while he was coming near he began to give that low rumbling purr in hopes you wouldn't think that he found you as a threat. When he got close enough though he stopped allowing you to turn and look over your shoulder towards them. Your (e/c) eyes glancing at his worn slippers and following the length of his body till you came to his face.

Axe felt so relieved that you didn't upright freak out when you saw him. Well he was more than relieved. Honestly he was so happy just to have you look at him with anything but fear. Though the fact that you were looking at him with curiosity did gain his interest a bit. Squatting down he stayed where he was in the hopes that you would come to him instead. Though that only seemed to take your attention to his brother that had been trying to hide behind him. Axe watched as you turned your body to face them before you gave them the sweetest smile they had ever seen. Not only that but when cocked your head to the side and then again when you saw his brother had his soul pulsing happily. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to scare you he would have swooped you up and cuddled the ever loving shit out of you. It should have been a crime against all Bittys for you to be that cute.

Both skeletons Bittys froze though when they saw you reach your hand out to them. Again Axe would let you come to them but that didn't mean he wasn't going to welcome you with open arms. But right as he had lifted his you had retracted yours and the smell of fear burst through the room from you. Axe looked at you confuse as how you had gone from calm to panicked so quickly but that answer came from when he saw the human's shadow cast over you. Your body then began to shake and he could see panicked sweat start to coat your brow before you turned to look up at their human. Yet when you did your heart must have been beating so fast and so bad that you ended up fainting.

Axe caught you before your body landed onto the bed. Pulling you close he picked you up as he stood, his brother and the human had started their own panicking. His brother coming around to check on you while their owner started sputtering nonsense about how he should have known you were probably scared or humans or at least the males. Either way there was no point for you to stay in the room anymore since you had woken up. Stepping away from his brother he teleported himself to the floor and made his way to his favorite spot, the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crooks: She's Perfect! Quick, Brother, Woo Her So That I May Be An Uncle!
> 
> Axe: *unsure of what to do with your unconscious body* 😶
> 
> Zeek: *crying in a corner cus he thinks he's scary looking* I just wanted to see how she was doing 😭😭😭


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo! Early update!!
> 
> Slight nsfw but nothing dramatic towards the end.
> 
> Ok got to go bye bye

_You hid underneath the couch as your owner fought off the man. He was trying to wrestle her down but he had underestimated her strength. Your owner kicked the man in the knee causing him to stumble which gained her the upper hand. Pushing forward they fell onto the carpet but then proceeded to roll as he had landed on his side rather than onto his back._

_All the while they were fighting the man was telling your owner things. Of course they only came out as garbled growls and yells but from the way you saw his face you could tell that it was anything but kind words. Though you were sure your owner had thrown a few good words around as well from how pissed he looked when she opened her own mouth to bark at him. You jumped back when they knocked into the couch scooting yourself as far back and away from them as you could go. Maybe while they were distracted with each other you could go to one of the bedrooms and hide there? That should work you could find a better hiding spot inside on of the many boxes your owner had laying around._

_Crawling from the opposite side from where they were you made a quick dash out from under the couch. Yet you had only got a few feet away when you heard your owner's garbled cry. Your mistake was looking back. In which case caused you to freeze as you saw the man sitting on top of your owner, a sick crooked grin on his face, with a knife raised high into the air. Your eyes went wide as he brought it down landing the blade right into the middle of the woman's chest. At that time you should have looked away or at least continued to run but the fear and shock of you seeing such a thing had you planted where you were._

_Tears began to prick your eyes as you saw him take out the blade only to stab her again, and again, and again. Your little hands went to cover your ears to try and block out the sounds but yet you still continued to watch as the blood spilled and your owner's already lifeless body jerked from the impact of the blade. But then it stopped. Like everything stopped. There was no sound, no movement, nothing. Until there was something._

_You snapped your head up when a drop of blood landed onto the floor in front of you. It was when you saw the hand that was coming down to grab you that you screamed._

* * *

You jerked awake gasping and grabbing onto the fabric of whatever you were laying onto this time. Yet when you realized that what you had just seen was only a dream your panicking heart began to slow down. Well only slightly.

The room you were in this time was slightly darker than the one you had awoken in. And from your now non blurry eyes you were able to tell that you were in someone's living room. Though the décor of the place looked like one of those weird vampire movies your owner would watch on some occasions. The walls are an ash grey making the room itself look dark but you were also sure that it was also due to the heavily thick wine red curtains that covered the windows. Then there was the décor itself. The furniture looked fine but the items that decorated said furniture was odd. Like the dark brown wooden carving of a naked woman covered in snakes that held a look of pleasure rather than pain. Or even one of the lamps that looked like a bubble. It was clear and held inside of it a black bronze ribcage. In front of the ribs was a golden heart but it looked like it was being shattered by the arrow that was piercing through the rib cage itself. Then just to top it off was the many type of dragon themed items and furs that were placed on the shelves, the tv stand, the built in book shelf, and even on the coffee table. Oh and lets not forget to mention that the only light, that wasn't peaking through the curtains or was from the tv, was from all the red wall sconces.

As you were looking around you felt what you thought was the blanket that was wrapped around you tighten before something slimy slid across your cheek. Out of reflex you flinched away from whatever it was and rub the wetness away as you turned to see what it was that had gotten you. From how wet the tongue was you would have expected a dog or something but instead you were met with the giant skeleton Bitty from before. What caught you off guard though was that you had been right about the fact that he was clearly **not** a Sansy or an Edgy Bitty. Yeah he had the sharp teeth and the red eye light but he was missing the golden k9 Edgy's usually had. That and he clearly smelled like a Sansy but just a tad bit different. The Bitty seemed to be pleased by the fact that you had been looking at it from the deep rumble that was coming from his chest. That though only seemed to alert the other Bitty, that you had missed since it had been blocked by the couch pillow that sat between the two of you.

"Oh You're Awake!" He said happily as he stood from his spot to come over. He sat himself right next to you and the other Bitty. "I am Most Relieved That You Did. You Gave Us Quite A Scare When You Fainted. Are You Okay Though? Does Anything Hurt?"

Did anything on you hurt? Nothing did when you were moving around the last time nor when you flinched. Now that was odd. You were sure that you had several broken bones or even a fractured hip but oddly enough it looked like you had been the way you were before all that stuff at your owners house happened. Oh... you guessed she wasn't your owner now considering that she's gone. Opening your mouth you tried to say that you were fine but all that had came out was a scratchy croak.

You grabbed at your throat when you started to cough. You tried to cover your mouth as you tried to calm your throat down which took quite a bit. The Bitty you were on was kind enough to pat your back gently enough that it did make some of the coughing to go away. When your throat settled and you were able to breathe without having to gasp you gave the thin Bitty an apologetic look telling him that you weren't going to be answering his questions with your voice.

"It's Alright You Don't Have To Speak But We Do Have Some Questions We Wish To Ask You To Help You Out. Just Nod Or Shake Your Head For Us, Okay?" The Bitty asked not at all bothered by the fact that you couldn't actually speak with them. Instead he looked almost sympathetic towards you. You didn't mind though. You were sure to have some questions of your own so maybe if you answered theirs they, if they could interpret what you wanted to ask, would be able to answer some of yours. Nodding you allowed him to start. "Great. Well First Let Me Introduce Ourselves. I Am Crooks And This,' He placed a hand on the other's shoulder. ", Is My Brother Axe."

The one named Axe then came to nuzzle his skull into the top of your head. That purr he was doing becoming louder the longer he continued. You only allowed it though because from what you could tell he was the alpha in this house. From the moment you had woken up all you could really smell was his scent all over the place. Even on the new clothes you were wearing. His brother Crooks really also did not look like he was the type to be an alpha anyways so you just put two and two together.

"Do You Have A Name By Chance?" Crooks then asked drawing your attention back to him. The shake of your head telling him that you didn't. Which was true. You did not have a name since your last owner never gave you one. "Oh, That's Unfortunate. Well Maybe We Can Give You One In The Meantime? It Would Be Very Rude To Just Call You Female All The Time If We Want To Get Your Attention. How About That? I Can Go Through A List Of Names And When You Hear One You Like You Let Me Know?"

You thought for a moment. Having a name would be nice. That and he did have a point you didn't want to be called Female every time they wanted to speak to you so having them give you one would be much better. So long as they weren't weird names. You nodded.

Crooks lifted his hand and brought it up to his chin as he thought for a moment. When you assumed he had thought enough he then began to say names slowly one after the other making sure to keep his eye lights on you incase you found one you liked. It didn't take long for you to find one that you did like and when you reached out to stop him he smiled brightly at you.

"Empress. Do You Like That One?" He asked with a blush.

You nodded only to jump when Axe's voice came to your ear. It was low and raspy like he hardly spoke himself but none the less it made you feel odd. The way he had said the name you picked had not only the way your heart was racing but your face darkening as a blush rose on your cheeks. To save face you gently pushed his face away from yours though that only seemed to encourage him as his tongue came out to slide across the shell of your ear. Flinching away you tried to cover yourself with the hood of the hoodie you were wearing making sure to pull on the strings a bit so that it wouldn't come off so easily. That in itself caused the large skeleton to whine.

"Brother Behave Yourself." Crooks chided. "Now Miss Empress Our Owner Is In The Other Room But Would like For Me To Apologize On His Behalf. He Did Not Mean To Give You Such A Fright And Would Really Much Like To Be Here So That He Can Help You. Are You Willing To Allow Him To Join Us?"

Ah that was right you had fainted because you had thought the man that had killed your owner was here for you. You must have given all of them a fright of their own then you just flopped over. Hopefully you didn't pee yourself when you did. That would have been so embarrassing. Well you guessed you were fine with it. You had nothing against him anyways, other than that small fright, and you would like to thank him for taking you in and healing you up.

Giving Crooks the go ahead you watched as the tall skeleton Bitty got up and head over to the other side of the couch. There must have been a ramp or something there seeing as how when he stepped off he did not fall but instead gracefully walk down towards the floor. When he was out of sight you heard murmuring coming from one of the close by areas. Then not long after you felt the thumps of human size feet making their way over. Crooks then popped back up as he came back onto the couch to reclaim his spot next to you and his brother.

A raspy hoarse sound was your que that the human that was their owner was there. Sure enough a male human that you thought was trying to kill you earlier came slowly walking around the couch and into your peripherals. Honestly speaking you had no idea why you thought he was the murderer when in all honesty they looked nothing alike. This man was tall maybe a little past six feet and he was thin. Like lanky thin but from what you saw from his exposed arms was that he did have a good amount of muscle. His hair was jet black and short on the sides while the middle part of his hair was super long. Even as he bent down to sit on the floor in front of you it obscured his face from you. Though that didn't stop you from seeing the piercings that decorated his eyebrow, nose, the bright blue one on his lip, and the many he had on his ears. Then there was the clothes themselves. He had on a clean tank top, after Crooks had told him to change, a pare of black jean pants, and a black choker. He wasn't wearing any shoes only having the long brown socks with those grippy plastic thingies. It was actually the only thing that threw off his whole ensemble.

The human gave you a happy smile when he settled in his spot as well as a small wave of his hand. He then started to speak but again that language barrier and the fact he saw you look at him then to Crooks made him stop. Turning his attention to Crooks you guess he had asked if he could translate for him. To which Crooks happily nodded before turning back to you.

"My Human Would Like To Tell You That His Name Is Zeek And That He Is Sorry That He Had Scared You Earlier And Hopes You Eould Not Hold Any Hard Feelings Against Him."

You shook your head telling them that you didn't and gave him a smile of your own. Zeek then said something else to which Crooks replied by telling him the name that you had picked out. The conversation that followed was them basically if the man that had dumped you was your owner. To where had you come from before. And how you had gotten banged up in the first place. Although it was kind of hard to do you told them all that happened to you. From your owner and how she treated you to the day she was murdered and the guy beating you close to death before dumping you in the river.

Zeek and Crooks had expressed how sad they were to hear about what had happened to you. So much so that you thought you had seen the human tear up a bit. Which in itself was kind of odd since male humans did not cry in front of new people usually. Then there was Axe. Although you figured he was the quiet type he had remained silent throughout the whole telling. The only time you knew that he was listening was when his hold on you shifted from tight to gentle.

Crooks and the human were talking now. They seemed to be considering something and from the look on both their faces they seemed to agree with one another. When you guessed they settled on something they turned back to you.

"Miss Empress, Seeing As How You Don't Have Anywhere To Go Back To Our Human Would Like To Extend An Olive Branch To You. Would You Perhaps Be Interested With Saying With Us?"

You looked at Crooks with wide eyes at his question. They were asking if you wanted to stay with them? Why? They didn't know you that well and surely they would be suspicious right? You opened your mouth to try and speak again forgetting that you were unable to speak only to start coughing again. Seeing you choke Zeek stood from his spot and quickly disappeared to what you guessed was the kitchen seeing as he had came back with a small cup of water.

Taking the cup that was almost half your size you took a sip. It was when that the cool water actually touched your lips that you actually came to realize just how thirsty you really were. However, if it was not for the fact that Axe had placed his hand on the cup to keep you from chugging it down to fast and the fact that you didn't want to make a mess if you did start coughing again. You finished the water quickly wishing there was more but to save face you handed the cup back to Zeek. When he did take it he had said something directed towards you with a half-hearted smile.

"Our Human Says That You Do Not Have To Live With Us If You Do Not Want To. He Said That He Would Gladly Find You Another Place To Stay If You Wished."

Your soul saddened at that idea. You really liked what you had seen of this place and already knew that this Zeek was a nice and caring person. In the few moments that he had spent trying to talk to you was the longest a human had ever done so. Now you cared for your owner yes but if you were going to speak frankly she did not take really good care of you like you had hoped. Hell even the first day when she brought you home she ignored you even as you tried to be friendly and cute with her. It honestly made you sad that she had did that even after that day up until the day of her death. You knew she held no love for you. You could always feel it. But with Zeek you could feel it in him. The way he smiled. The way he made sure you were comfortable by keeping a respectable distance from you so you wouldn't be scared. Then there was the way he looked at Crooks and Axe. Like they were his own children.

Why couldn't you have that? Why had your owner not have been like him? Why had she not loved you like that? Hot tears pooled in your eyes as you finally realized that your owner was not as kind a person as you had been blinding yourself to make her out to be. Though you sill did not approve of the fact that she had been killed you were glad that this gave you the chance to possibly get the love that you needed. Or rather you wanted.

Your tears must have started to fall from the commotion coming from Crooks and Zeek. They looked nervous and worried at the possibility that they could have caused you to cry. Picking your hands up you tried to show them that it was not their fault. Though when you did Crooks took your hands in his.

"Please Do Not Be Sad Miss Empress. We Did Not Mean To Make You Upset."

You shook your head trying to tell him again that it was not his fault. Picking up your arms slightly and opening your hands you motioned that you wanted to go with him. To your surprise he didn't at first. He looked over at Axe whom was still holding onto you almost like he was asking permission to take you. Though he was not the alpha of this house Crooks should not have to ask permission to hold you from Axe. That was yours to give and you really wanted to go to the more talkative skeleton. Tucking your legs under you, you tried to stand up a bit letting Axe know that you wanted to go with Crooks even if he didn't give Crooks permission. You were emotional and you were going to get that hug darn it!

Axe did let you go though and not a moment after you were wrapped up in a tight hug from Crooks. Honestly speaking he was a good hugger. That and he smelled sweet like cookies or sugar. Something that was used to bake with he smelled like it and it made you let out a happy sigh. You could feel one of his hands pet the top of your still covered head. It felt nice. Like put you to sleep relaxing nice. But you didn't want to go to sleep. You wanted to tell them that you wanted to stay. That you wanted to live with them.

Pulling back a bit you wiped your eyes before you turned to Zeek, whom looked like he was trying to hold himself back from trying to hug you to. This time you were able to tell them that you wanted to stay. Though that only caused the human to screech in joy before you, both you and Crooks, were swept up in the humans arms. The strong smell of cigarettes made your nose itch but you held your sneeze and enjoyed the happiness that was radiating from the two.

The hug lasted a good bit before Zeek placed the two of you back onto the couch. When you were released you sat down on the couch watching as Crooks and the human happily talked about all the things they needed to make you feel comfortable. Then there was the conversation of the bond. You perked up at that trying to listen intently, mostly just Crooks side of the conversation but still. If it wasn't for the fact that you wanted to look strong emotionally you would have cried again at the fact that the human was willing to build a Bitty bond with you so quickly. Though from what you heard it was not going to be done today but on a day when your magic and soul was strong enough to make one. That was ok with you. Just the thought of them actually wanting to bond with you made you so happy.

Then there was the conversation of which room to give you. That made you cock your head to the side. Your own room? Did the human's Bittys not sleep on the couch like you had? Were they actually allowed to go into and claim a room as theirs? You thought about that. What would you do with it? Other than sleep and hide away at times where you wanted to be alone.

The conversation then moved onto clothes. You caught the words dresses and underwear before Crooks asked where they could get such things for your type of Bitty. You wondered what kind of clothes they were thinking of getting you. Hopefully it was not as itchy as the one your previous owner had gave you. Given she did take them off of a doll she had in one of the many boxes she had in the house. The white frilly blouse and stiff pants irritated your skin and back when the Velcro and the moderate stitching rubbed against it.

Hopefully they got you something like what you were wearing right now. It was soft and warm. Although you figured that it was probably one of Axe's seeing as how it reeked of him. The cool crisp earthy scent was pungent on the hoodie that you were wearing but you weren't bothered by it. In fact it also made you happy because it to belonged to another Bitty. Another living breathing Bitty.

You took a glance over at Axe. He was so unlike his brother. Where the taller skeleton was loud and energetic this one seemed calm and quiet. Even now it looked like he was sleeping through all the happy noise the other two were making but you knew better than to actually think he was. He looked like one of those large cats that you would see sitting on the balcony of your previous owners apartment. Though they looked like they were sleeping they were actually very well aware of their surroundings, and unfortunately one time aware of you.

Turning your attention back to Crooks and Zeek you failed to see Axe's good socket open to look at you. He was absolutely over the moon that you had decided to stay. That meant that having you claim him as a mate would be easier on his part. Though now he would have to take time with it. He didn't want to scare you off by being to persistent yet at the same time he honestly did not want to be to far from you. Like when you wanted to be hugged by his brother instead of letting him comfort you instead. He did not want to let you go but when you insisted when he tried to tug you back to him he realized that it was best for him to let go.

Axe watched the way you placed your hands into the hoodie bringing it up a bit so your hands rested close to your stomach. Actually now that he thought about it you had yet to eat anything. Now would be a good time to show you how good of a mate he could be. Standing up from his spot Axe teleported back into the pantry to grab the bag of magic infused cookies he was looking at before you had fainted earlier. It was a small bag but he was sure it would hold you off until Zeek either ordered dinner or cooked something.

When he came back he guessed he must have spooked you from the small jump you did. Sitting close to you Axe opened the foil bag and handed you one of the cookies. He wouldn't eat them but he also didn't want you to destroy the whole bag in one go. He was sure you were starving to the point you would probably make yourself sick if you ate to fast. Axe held back the chuckle that threatened to rise when he saw your eyes light up at the sight of it. Your small hands came out of the hoodie and slowly yet gently took it. Like you were afraid he was going to take it away from you.

Bringing the cookie to yourself you gave it a sniff before you took the tiniest bite that Axe had ever seen. Though when you did your eyes grew excited. Axe could only assume that you never had a sweet treat before but he understood it coming from your background. Placing the bag to the side Axe tried to pick you up to set him on his lap again when you gave him the cutest little growl he had ever heard. Of course you were trying to protect your food but still it was absolutely adorable coming from you. Ignoring your attempt to threaten him and the way you tensed up when he slid one arm around your back and the other under your legs he easily lifted you to sit you on his lap. He settled you there with your back against his chest with both of his arms wrapped lightly around your waist.

It took a good moment before you relaxed and started to eat again. You thankfully ate your snack slowly. Eating it with small bites in the hopes it would last a bit longer only to realize that there was nothing left to eat off of when it was gone. Axe handed you another to which you gratefully took again this time a bit more bashfully. Then it seemed to click for you that the cookies he was feeding you were in fact yours as he saw you eat them at a tad bit faster rate.

Axe could see the color return to your cheeks little by little the more you ate of the magic infused snacks. He didn't know how much your body needed to get back to normal and he sure as hell was not going to over load your system just so your system would start working again. Although that would be rather enticing. But no, even if you were to get your heats again you were still in no condition to make pups any time soon. Though that didn't leave out other things.

You were on your fourth cookie when you saw a flash of a camera light out of the corner of your eyes. Of course it made you blink the spots away but when you turned to see what had caused it you saw Zeek looking at his phone happily. He must have taken a picture of you and had the flash on. You heard him give a happy squeal before showing it to Crooks. Crooks seemed happy as well at seeing the picture and you felt your face heat up.

When you finished eating what you could which was only five cookies out of the large bag you noticed how messy you got with them. Of course the cookies had chocolate in them so of course you made a mess on your hands and face. Lifting a hand to lick some of it off of your fingers your hand was gently grabbed and lifted higher towards Axe's face. Your cheeks blushed when you saw his tongue slither out to slide across your fingers. Yet instead of pulling your hand away you felt mesmerized at seeing him thoroughly clean you. Not only that but it secretly was turning you on. The way his tongue slid between your fingers to the way his hot breath heated where his saliva cooled your skin.

You watched almost hypnotized by the way his tongue moved and glides across your skin until you realized that his face was coming closer to your own. Was he going to clean it to? Or was he... Your face heated up when his hand that had been on your waist came to grab you by the chin and lift your face to bring it back towards him when you tried to turn away. A deep rumble of a growl that came from the farthest reaches of his chest vibrated across your back causing you to shiver. Your reaction was a good enough distraction.

Axe teeth met against your soft lips. Your eyes widened in shock only to close a moment later. You were hesitant to react thinking that doing so would be to rash. It was honestly your first day here! You shouldn't be doing things like this less you offended your new owner. But then again Axe was your alpha now and as an omega it was your job to be complacent with him. That and as a Breeding Bitty having a male interested in you right away was supposed to be a common thing. Them getting frisky and you reciprocating was just common knowledge. So when you felt him opening his jaw you complied opening your mouth as well allowing his tongue to slip in.

Axe's tongue easily won dominance over your own making you give a strained squeak of a moan. It explored every part of your mouth. Twisting, gliding, and lashing out against your own when you tried to push him back some so that you could breathe. That not only earned you a warning like growl out of him but a reprimanding nip of his sharp teeth against your bottom lip.

You felt your sex tingle from the way he was looking at you now that he had pulled away. Of course you were sure he could very well smell your arousal now and from what you felt poking you through not only your borrowed hoodie but as well as his shorts that he was just as turned on as you were in this moment.

Axe was in heaven. You were responding so well to his advances and making such wonderful sounds from them. And your smell, stars it was intoxicating. Of course he wouldn't have smelled anything so delicious before since it was something only belonging to your kind to help quickly acquire mates but still. He was engrossed by it. So much so that he wanted to be burried as far as he was able to into it be it either his cock or his face. He wasn't picky. He'll happily take whatever you gave to him.

His hand that he was using to still hold your raised hand released it to venture towards that sweet smelling spot. He noticed the way you twitched when his hand brushed over your covered breast. Of course due to being malnourished you were thinner than what you were supposed to be. He thought about how big they would get once they fattened you up. A pleased rumble clawed at the back of his non existent throat as his mind began to wonder. Now though he had a different destination. Yet when his hand made it to the hem of the hoodie and had just started to slide underneath it you were lifted out of his lap by the human.

* * *

"No! No sir none of that! She just said she'll stay not that she'll fuck you. Keep your dick in your pants." Zeek barked bringing you to his chest like one would do with a puppy. His hand started to rub your back as you snapped out of the euphoria that Axe was putting you under. Zeek then gave a sniff before holding you away from him. "Eew you smell like his nasty ass to. Come on lets get you a bath and then we'll go out and see if we can get you an appointment with a vet to make sure you really are all better."

Pulling you back to him he turned away from Axe who snarled at the fact that you were being taken away from him. Walking up the stairs he noticed how you were looking around, both awe and worry on your face. Zeek made the first turn when he got to the top heading to the bathroom that he used for his Bittys.

The bathroom itself was a normal sized one but it was decked out with all the things needed to make cleaning said Bittys easier. Setting you on the sink when he came in he shooed both Papyrus and Axe away from you and out the door. When both of them were out, and after throwing Axe out again when he ported in, he turned to you and gave you a smile.

Of course though you looked like he was going to do something heinous to you but in reality he just wanted you out of that stinky and now red Axe spit stained cover you had on. Maybe he should give you some of Crooks clothes instead. The smaller sweater would do fine until he took you to the store and to the vet in a bit once he himself and you were ready. Turning on the water of the remodeled sink which has a small set of steps that led in with small step grips so that no one could slip as they got in he made sure that the water was at a warm enough temperature before he plugged the drain.

He noticed how you were watching him cautiously while he went around the bathroom getting the things he needed. Pulling out several bottles of body wash he aligned them before you to see which one you wanted to use. To which you chose the one in the middle, a dark blue bottle that smelled of lavender and some other scent used for men. Taking the two you didn't choose he placed them back where he got them before coming back to pick up yours and pour a bit into the slowly rising water.

It was adorable how your eyes lit up at seeing the bubbles grow and rise. He could tell that you wanted to reach out and touch them but he wanted you out of that garment before doing so.

"Lets get that off of you and get you cleaned up." He said reaching out for you only to flinch away from his hands. Zeek stilled before drawing his hands back. He then remembered that you couldn't understand him without the bond. Which freaking sucked cus until you were well enough to make one he couldn't really speak with you. It would make trying to tell you things like this harder unless Crooks or Axe was near. Mostly Crooks if he thought about it but still. Yet then again you yourself wouldn't be able to speak either.

Zeek wanted to sigh but he kept his chin up. Going to the hem of his tank top he made a motion like he was going to take it off then pointed at you. It took a minute. You staring at his hands and then his shirt before you realized what he was trying to say. You took off the hoodie shyly before you kneeled down on the counter and began to fold it. Of course Zeek stopped you from doing that. It was going to go into the laundry basket anyways so folding it was basically useless.

Zeek motioned for you to get into the water once he turned it off. Doing so with the help of his finger for balance he really got to see just how thin you were. It was sad really. From the sight of your thin legs to how your ribs poked out the sight of how malnourished and starved you really were. But with the small bulge of your full belly he was sure that his boys and he himself would get you back to looking normal again soon.

Once you were in the water Zeek noticed how you started to relax and enjoy the warmth as well as play with the bubbles. It was cute how you picked some of them up to give them a sniff only for them to scatter when you sneezed, some even getting onto your hair. He guessed he must have chuckled a bit to loudly seeing as how you quickly turned your head to look at him before ducking down into the water to hide your embarrassment.

"I'm gana wash your hair ok?" Zeek asked pointing to the small bottle of shampoo then to his messy head of hair. That seemed to go through to you this time as you got up from the deeper part of the sink to move towards the edge. Here he was able to get to your head and the long mess of hair he was sure was going to be a bitch to untangle later.

Putting a small glob on your head he made quick work of washing your hair so that you could go back into the warm water when he notice you start to shiver. With that done he took one of the wash rags that Axe and Crooks use when they bathe. He put another healthy amount of soap on it before handing it to you. Luckily you did not need for him to explain that he wanted you to wash yourself as you gently took the rag from him and began to clean yourself.

Zeek made sure to give you some privacy once you did start cleaning. Turning away from you he leaned against the sink to look through his phone for the number of the vet he was looking at last night. The vet was both an animal and a Bitty vet that had plenty of good reviews as well as the fact that the vet was a monster as well. The image he remembered of the vet online was an owl monster. Surely he was wise enough to help him out with you.

Dialing the number he placed his phone to his ear.

/ **"Hello this is Dr. Penclie's office. How may I help you today?"** /

"Is there a way I can get squeezed in for a check up on my Bitty? I am willing to pay any fees that you might charge for the late notice but she really needs to be looked at." Zeek inquired taking a glance over at you before turning back around when he saw you were ok.

/ **"Of course sir. We are actually pretty free today so long as you come before four-thirty. Is that alright with you?"** /

'Zeek looked on his phone for the time. It was ten till two. "Yes that's fine."

/ **"Great. Now is this their first visit? If so I will need to know what kind and how old your Bitty is."** /

"Uh, yeah this is her first visit. She's one of those Breeder Reader Bittys and as far as age goes I am not to sure. I just got her today but she seems fairly young." Zeek explained using his free hand to scratch the back of his head.

/ **"Oh a Breeder Reader! How lucky you are I heard those are very hard to come by. Ok lets see here... I can put you in for a 3:15 slot so in an hour. Do you think you could make it?"** /

"Yes, that would be perfect actually."

/ **"Alright then sir we will see you and your bitty in about an hour."** /

"Thank you." Hanging up the phone Zeek looked over at where you were only to panic when he didn't see you in the water. Freaking out that you might have fallen asleep and probably drowned he delve his hand, thankfully not the one with the phone, into the water to search for you but when he was met with the bottom of the sink he became confused. Where had you gone?

Looking around the sink and the shelves close by he noticed some small wet foot prints that led to the shelf where the towels were. Relief hit him when he saw you bundled up in a thick fluffy hand towel. Now that he thought about it the water had gone cold when he stuck his hand in there.

"I'm sorry." Zeek said knowing that you couldn't understand his words but felt the sincerity in his voice. "Lets get you all dried up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeek: *Freaking out cus that was the first time he ever made an appointment phone call* I did it! Im an adult now!!
> 
> Next chapter will be posted next year! Im gana take a few days to get some well deserved sleep since i finally got more than 1 day off. See ya guys next year and I hope ya'll stay safe!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to the vet we go, then to the store to meet an evil Karen, and then back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! New year new Bulldonkey! Lets get this shit show going by adding a new chapter today. Though I wonder will Empress be ok by the end of it?

Zeek sighed as he fixed the rear view mirror. He had just fastened you in the middle Bitty car seat and had for the fifth time tell Axe that he and his brother needed to stay home. He had explained to the two that he was only going to take you to the vet for a look over and then go get you some more high calorie and high magic foods that would help you and if he had found any clothes then he would get them as well. The fact that Axe was being a stubborn piece of shit and keeps teleporting into the car only made them lose time. now he had only twenty minutes to get you to the vet clinic in the city before he missed the appointment he had made for you.

He glanced over at you as you started to get yourself comfortable in Crooks' seat. You were wearing one of his cream colored long sleeve sweaters. It was more like a sweater dress on you but it would do fine for now. You also had one of Axe's shorts on underneath as well. He didn't want you to feel exposed and if anything happened he didn't want you flashing anyone either. Your hair was thankfully neat though. While he was getting himself dressed to go out Crooks' had made it his mission to do your hair nicely. Which in itself was nicely done into a bun.

Zeek himself wasn't as done up as he had wanted to be with the little time he had. Yeah he had his usual black long sleeve shirt, black pants and studded boots, as well as the trench coat, but his usual decked out makeup was only down to black eyeliner. Hell he didn't even have time to do his own hair. Oh well. This trip was for you after all.

"You ready to go, your majesty?" Zeek teased knowing that you couldn't understand him. You looked up from the straps around you at his face. He guessed you sort of understood what he was asking since you gave him a small thumbs up. Turning to look at the open gate he pulled out of the entrance of the property. "All right then lets get this over with."

The trip to town went rather smoothly. Thankfully the traffic lights had all turned green and there was not a lot of cars on the road today. Though when the two of you got to the clinic you noticed that there was a growing amount of cars. Zeek guessed this was the four o'clock group that was going to keep your vet busy for a while.

Turning off the car Zeek made quick work in getting you out of the car seat and pulling you to the front before he got you and him out of the car. Setting you in the inside pocket of his trench coat he walked into the clinic. The clinic itself was like one of them high end pet clinics. Spacious, nice, even had one of those fancy large fish tanks in the center. There was already three or four people already sitting down where as the line to check in was already long. You were sure to be late to your appointment if they did not hurry up. But like a sensible person and not like that of your local Karen he patiently waited in line.

You poked your head out of the pocket after a while. Zeek noticed how anxious you probably were at being in such a place. You were probably scared to. Shit he remembered when he was a kid he was scared of going to the doctor as well. Hell he still was in a way. His hand came up to rub against your cheek to try and sooth you, or was it to sooth himself when he heard a dog cry out somewhere in the back of the clinic? Either way it was doing both of you some good. when the line finally got shorter and Zeek was able to sign you in he quickly found a seat in the far back where no one was sitting.

Opening his jacket you popped out of the pocket to sit on his lap. This had been the first time you ever been to a vet clinic before so all the sounds and things here were rather strange to you. Like that giant glass thing that held fish inside. It looked like a giant cup and had all sorts of colorful types of fish in it including an eel. Not a big one but it was still intimidating at your height. You wanted to take a closer look but at the same time you didn't want to be far from Zeek. It was bad enough that you were getting stares from other Bittys while their owners were looking and giving odd glances at your human.

Actually now that you looked at him he did look strange. Wasn't he hot wearing so much clothes? And why did he put make up on? Then again while your previous owner was away and you were able to watch tv, even if you didn't understand it, you had seen men dress as ladies before and their make up was a lot more than what your current human was wearing. You looked up at his face trying to see if he would look good with that kind of make up only to have your eyes meet his. You quickly turned away at the embarrassment of being caught staring. Luckily though the vet tech came out and called your name.

Zeek picked you up off of his lap and brought you along to a room that you were led to. Yet instead of a normal vet examination room you were led to what could only be said to be the doctor's office. Zeek looked at the vet tech with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing his concern the tech, whom was a lady, gave you and him a smile. "Dr. Penclie prefers to do his Bitty check ups in his office. He thinks it makes them feel at home here rather than in an animal examination room. Please take a seat on the couch and when he is done with his current patient he will be here to see you."

'Ok." Was the only response Zeek gave her as he entered the room.

When the door closed Zeek sighed before heading to the couch. Plopping himself down he crossed his leg over his knee and allowed you to wander around. The office was rather spacious. The walls were covered in different anatomy posters of both different animals and Bittys. some of them looked weird and creepy as some posters showed peeled back layers of that certain creature down to the bone. You also noticed a smaller fish tank on the opposite side of the couch. This one had what looked like fresh water fish. It held a lot of different types of fish from what you could see. Though it was smaller than the one in the waiting room it was still rather large seeing as how it took up a lot of the good size table that was there.

Giving a tug on Zeek's coat you pointed to the floor and then over to the fish tank. You were trying to tell him that you wanted to go and have a look but wanted to be placed on the ground so you could do so. He looked at you and then to the fish tank before nodding. He easily picked you up and gently set you on the floor. To which you scurried over up the small set of stairs, presumably for dogs you figured, that was attached to the table where the tank was and curiously looked at all the things you could see in the tank. You couldn't see much from the side so you walked over to the front. Yet when you did you found that there was a laminated informative pamphlet on the table. Coming up to it you noticed that it was for the fish tank.

Curious you picked it up and laid it opened on top of the table. Now even though you weren't able to understand verbal words all Bittys were able to read. It was a natural born gift that all of them were able to acquire without the use of schooling. You though weren't sure if it was because Bittys always had a knack for being smart or if it was just a gift but you had it. The pamphlet itself talked about a fun game to play while you were waiting. If you were able to find all of the fish listed on the pamphlet you would win a prize of sorts. Now that piqued your interest. Wanting to try and win you set to work on finding all the fish.

A good bit of time had gone by before the doctor came in. The door opening did startle you as you had been trying to turn yourself this way and that way to try and look at the Bolivian Ram fish that was trying to hide itself in the large piece of wood in the tank. There had been nothing wrong with it but you had just been curious as to why the fish that had been swimming around just decide to hide itself. You thought that a more than likely idea was that it had seen you and fled.

"Hello! I'm Dr. Penclie. I'm looking for a little Miss Empress." The owl monster said as he came into the office closing the door softly. He looked over at Zeek thinking that you were over there with him until his large eyes landed on you at the fish tank. "Ah, there you are. I see you have found the fish hunt pamphlet. Tell me were you able to find them all?"

You gave him a shy nod of your head as he came over to kneel next to the tank.

"Did you really? Thats so good. Can you tell me and point to them then?" Dr. Penclie asked tapping the pamphlet with a feathered finger.

Before you had a chance to tell him that you couldn't talk Zeek spoke up. "She can't. It's one of the reasons I brought her in." Sitting upright he explained how he had found you after a man had dumped you in the river by his house and that you were unable to speak once you had received healing from his friend and woke up.

"Ah I see. Well then how about this I say the name and you point them out to me then? " He asked to which you nodded your head again but this time a bit more excitedly.

It did not take long for you to show him all the fish you had found in the tank but as he had gone down the list there was a fish that was listed that was not in the tank itself. At first this had thrown you off because you had expected to find the fish inside the tank but when you realized that it was a trick question you were easily able to figure it out.

"Now for this one. Its a very hard one to find so don't feel discourage if you didn't find it, not many people or Bittys do." The doctor explained but, having mustered up enough confidence with each fish you pointed out, you excitedly jumped to your feet to run over where the table connected to his desk there you raced over to his computer and pointed to the screen saver. You gave him a huge triumphant smile as you pointed to the screen that had a sliding images of the fish in question.

"My goodness aren't you a smart one. You managed to find it after all." The doctor gave you a happy and impressed bird beaked smile. "Well then that means you get your prize. Stay right there."

Walking around the desk he went over to a file cabinet and pulled out one of the drawers. The drawer itself from what you were able to see was chalked full of different fish toys. Each toy was a different fish plushy that came with a little bag of edible fish shaped candy. They were all brightly colored and from what you saw they were both salt and fresh water fish. Taking several out he placed one of each onto the desk for you to look at.

"Since you were the first one to find all of them in such a long while I'll let you pick out two. Here take your pick."

You came up to the large pile of toys and looked carefully. Since you were getting two you thought about giving them to Axe and Crooks as thanks for letting you stay with them. Though you did have a hard time trying to find one for Crooks though. Of course you picked out the shark for Axe. Their teeth were far to similar for you not to just go straight to it first. But Crooks was rather hard to choose for. None of them really spoke to you like the shark did for Axe. That is until you saw it. Oh it was adorable! Towards the back of the pile you saw a cute Banded Pipe fish plushy. It looked so adorable with its big eyes and its long slender body. That and the cute little fan tail matched the shade of orange that dusted his cheek bones that you had seen earlier that morning.

"Are those the ones you want?" The doctor asked taking the rest back when you nodded your head again.

Grabbing your two toys you happily climbed off the desk, past the tank, and raced back to Zeek where you showed him them with a triumphant smile. He smiled down at you as he bent his hand down to your level. He wanted for you to climb on but he guessed you thought he was telling you he would hold on to them till the appointment was over as you placed the toys in his hand instead. That was ok. He would guard your prizes for you while the doctor looked you over. Still though he wanted you on the couch with him so after he placed the toys to the side he gently picked you up to sit on the couch.

Dr. Penclie also came over to sit on the couch as well. He sat facing the two of you but gave you both enough room to feel comfortable. "So, other than the loss of her voice and the obvious signs of her being malnourished do you have any other concerns about our little lady?" The doctor asked beckoning you over so he could check you.

You made your way over to the bird monster and allowed him to give you a thorough check up, even going as far as having you open your mouth so he could look at the back of your throat.

"Sort of. I know right now she won't be having her heats until her body gets better but I'm concerned about my male Bittys getting her pregnant when her first one comes back. I know the boys have suppresser collars but is there like contraceptives or something we could give her like that?" Zeek asked trying not to sound embarrassed. He felt like a dad talking about sex with his own daughter. It was embarrassing.

"If you are asking about something that will suppress the heat itself then no. You see Breeder Readers are somewhat special when it comes to their heats. When one has it they, or rather before they do, they emit strong pheromones'. These pheromones' help in building stronger bonds with the males she has bonded to. Now it will not effect you as her owner with the Bitty bond, just letting you know that. But not only does it help with the bonds but it helps to balance out their own magic in their soul. Since Breeder Readers cant actually use magic they acquire for the pups they have to expel it somehow so during their heats during the act itself her magic will then transfer over to her bonded male. So figuratively saying we cant suppress the heat itself but we can make it to wear she wont have any pups. She is still fairly young in my opinion seeing as how she is not at the proper height so if you do plan on breeding her in the future I suggest waiting at least a year or two."

Dr. Penclie Released you after he finished giving you a proper look over. He allowed you to head back to your owner while he himself got up from the couch to go to his desk. The squeak of the swivel chair under his weight caught your attention as he began to rifle through his drawers for something.

"For Breeder Readers we don't necessarily use the fabric collars we use for the males. Since they are basically quite similar to human females we figured out a way to give them something akin to normal human birth control. However its not really a pill. The association of Bitty Breeders came up with an idea that instead of messing with the Bitty's physical biology they created these small bracelets. Now different bracelets have different strengths so we might have to play around a bit the first few weeks. I don't suggest putting it on right now. Let her recover her strength for the next week or two so the side effects won't be as strong. She will feel sick for a day or two after you place it on her and she may seem moody and may not want to eat but so long as she does not start to throw up it should be fine. If she does start to throw up though I want you to take it off of her immediately."

Zeek nodded as the doctor came back and handed him a small box with a prescription label on it. Once the box was out of his hands he went back to his desk and started to scribble down another prescription. "For her throat I'm going to prescribe her a syrup. I did not see any damage to the esophagus itself but I could see some irritation. Now this will not be a cure all it will only alleviate the inflammation. I believe that since there was no severe damage she will heal on her own. I'm also going to give you some Bitty Pup food. This will help her gain weight and magic a bit faster than regular Bitty food. Make sure to double the amount stated on the bag and give it to her once a day."

"That doesn't sound to hard. But I was also wondering about whether she was able to form a Bitty bond any time soon?" Zeek asked also taking the prescription from the doctor.

Dr. Penclie looked down at you and thought for a moment. "I say let her eat the pup food first and then try it. She seems well enough to have enough magic to form one but with the added magic from the pup food it should allow her to make the bond without causing her to be exhausted. Now honestly if you really want to bond with her today then that should be fine but know she will be tired afterwards. I really suggest waiting for tomorrow though."

"Alright."

"Well then is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"Not at the moment no."

Dr. Penclie nodded before turning to the door. Opening it he gave the two of you a smile. "Then that will be the end of our visit for today. I do want to see her back in two months though for another check up to see how she is fairing. Oh another thing. I almost forgot. New Breeder Readers that have been given to new owners must be recorded into our data base and receive an ID. This will help if she is ever lost or is stolen since Breeder Readers are so rare. If she is there already in the system then we will just update it and I will act as the witness saying she had been abandoned and was the one that had given permission for you to act as her new guardian."

Zeek stood up when he placed everything in his many pockets before picking you up to hold you gently in his arms. "Will she receive like a chip or something?"

That made the owl monster chuckle. "No but we do take a picture of her and you. All she will have to do is remember the ID number. If she does get lost and she is found and brought to any Bitty vet she will give them the number and they will reunite her with you. If she is stolen all she needs to do is find a way to tell an officer or anyone in a rescue service and they will bring her to a Bitty vet as well after they file a report."

You gave a relieved sigh at that. You didn't want to be chipped. It sounded painful and you didn't want to be stabbed with any needles any time soon. Zeek finished speaking with the doctor and left the office heading back to the front. When the two of you got to the front desk he placed you on the counter so that he could speak to the receptionist about your ID and make your follow up appointment.

"Ok well lets see if she is in the system first...Mm.. No I don't see her so we will be putting her in as a new Bitty." The woman said clicking some things on her computer before handing a signature pad to Zeek. "Sign here for both you and her and then we'll take both your pictures and print out her Id."

You watched as Zeek signed before handing the pad back to her. When he did the lady pulled out her cell phone and turned to you. You already knew she was going to take your picture so you turned to face her and attempted to look presentable. The sound of the phone taking the picture was heard and the lady gave you a big smile before connecting said phone to the computer to attach the picture. When she finished with you she turned to your owner and snapped a picture of him as well. That done all that they were waiting on now was for the ID to be printed out. It didn't take that long and when it was finished she handed Zeek your ID.

"Make sure she memorizes the ID number. It will be important if anything happens."

Zeek gave her a nod before placing the card in his wallet. Taking out some cash he paid for todays visit. Placing his wallet back in his pocket he picked you back up and the two of you left with the bag of food.

Once you were settled back in the car Zeek made his way to the second stop. He was heading to one of the grocery stores he usually goes when he gets his own prescriptions. It wasn't a big store but it was a good idea that you stayed in the pocket of his jacket. He wasn't getting much stuff here since he was just killing time till your medicine was ready. So grabbing a hand basket he made sure you were fine before he went inside.

In all honesty Zeek did not like coming out to the grocery store. Usually he had his food delivered to him unless he or Axe tore through their provisions for the month. That in itself was a usual occurrence. Today though the store seemed to be filled with people so in order to keep from drawing to much attention to himself he went to the pharmacy section first to drop off the prescription then when that was done went to the back of the store first. There they had the deli.

Zeek scanned through the meats. Most of them were marked down or on sale like the chicken was $.80 a pound. Which was a good deal when you got like ten or so pieces of meat. But he wasn't looking for chicken. He was looking for a good piece of meat for dinner. He wanted to make you something nice when they got home. Something that will be a good 'welcome to the family' meal. Then again you would have to eat some of that Bitty Pup food to. Picking up a package of meat he thought was ok he placed it into his arm basket and moved on to the next thing.

They didn't have much when it came to vegetables. Crooks was mostly the one that ate them anyways so he usually just got the small frozen packages and cooked enough for Crooks to eat. Now though you were going to need them so as he passed the frozen section he picked up a couple of magic infused frozen vegetables. as he turned to head to the next section though his eyes met with an older looking woman. Of course she was giving him the stink eye as she looked him up and down before looking at the area where you were. She looked like she wanted to tell him something but Zeek didn't bother with her nor with what she had to say. So he just walked past her like he didn't see her.

Now usually that would be the last he would usually see of them until he was cashing out. Normally they would steer clear of him. But this one seemed to have a personal vendetta against him. She followed him all over the store. To the produce isle, the soup section, even to where they had the pet supplies. He was sure she was trying to make sure he didn't steal anything but with his kind of money why the fuck would he even bother doing that. Hell he could buy the whole damn store right now if he wanted and just ban her from just coming back here. But he wasn't that petty. So long as she didn't touch him he was fine if she followed him around.

With his annoying tag along Zeek grabbed the rest of his stuff. By the time he had what he wanted and mentally check his mental list he went over to where the registers are. He didn't have that many and since they did have the self check out he went there instead of waiting in line. Thankfully the Karen didn't follow him there and instead chose to go through the regular lines. Zeek sighed reliefed that she wasn't going to bother him anymore.

When all this things were scanned and placed in the bags Zeek paid before grabbing them and heading for the pharmacy. Thankfully there wasn't many people there and was able to to talk to a pharmacist rather quickly. "I was wondering if the medications for Empress were ready?" He asked looking down at the wide eyed lady. She seemed to be in awe for a moment before realizing that she was staring at him.

"Oh y-yeah let me check on them." The small woman said before quickly heading to where they had the medications that are ready. It took her a moment before she came back with a bag in hand. "Here we are. Lets see, I am supposed to warn you that this medication is a muscle relaxer so it will cause drowsiness so we strongly advise not to drive after taking this medication. Other than that it will cost you $25.37 unless you have the GreatRX app. I know I have seen this on there for a cheaper price with the discount."

"That won't be necessary since he wont be buying those medications."

Zeek's brow twitched at the annoying high pitched voice that he could only assume belonged to that stupid lady that had been following him earlier. As he glanced behind him sure enough she was there as sure enough she had the police and the manager with her. God if it wasn't for the fact that he just wanted to take you home and get you fed he would have punched that old hag in the face and give her a real reason to have the cops here rather than her stereotypical bullshit. He wouldn't even have to stay long in the jail anyways. He had more than enough to pay for his own bail and if they wouldn't let him pay for himself then he was sure Jax would help him out since he does work at the station anyways. But alas there will be no punching of faces today.

"Listen lady whatever shit you got stuck up your ass you need to pull it out yourself instead of trying to cause a scene with me." Zeek said turning their way slightly.

'Ugh! The nerve of you!" The lady said angrily before turning to the officer. "You need to arrest him right now!"

"And on what grounds would that be? Have I committed any crimes?" Zeek asked.

"Yes you did! I saw you place something in your coat earlier in the store! Your a thief." She shrieked.

"Listen I don't have time to deal with your bullshit. If the officer wants to search me that's fine but do note that I do have my Bitty with me. And from the sign at your entrance it does say that Bitty's are allowed." Zeek explained before giving all of them a hard glare. "And I will hold all of you accountable if anything happens to her."

The manager then stepped forward and gave Zeek an apologetic look. "I'm terribly sorry sir for the inconvenience if what she says is untrue. You may leave your bags here and I will have one of my staff take them with us. I would prefer that we not do this publicly. If you will follow me we will do the search in my office."

Zeek followed the manager towards where his office was. As he was walking though he passed the lady. Now usually this is where the usual Karen's throw themselves on the ground and pretend that they got hurt by some invisible force but instead she made the first mistake. Grabbing his coat she pulled it open before he had a chance to stop her and reached into the pocket you were in. Zeek tried to stop her but the attack was to quick and she had grabbed onto your hair to pull you out. You yelped at the sudden pain and tried to kick and scratch at her hand. You obviously not being what she thought you were dropped you onto the hard ground.

"Oh my lord what kind of abomination is that!?" She yelled before she made the second mistake.

She kicked you.

Zeek watched in both fear and anger as you were sent towards the front of the store a few yards away. Zeek didn't bother with the lady. You were more important right now and instead of punching the shit out of her stupid face he ran to you. Falling to his knees when he got close he slid the rest of the way till he was literally over you. Your body was shaking either from fear of what had happened or the pain. He was pretty sure it was both. Zeek gently picked you up to which case he had saw that you had been cut. The cut wasn't big but it still pissed him off to high hell that you were injured.

"Your ok. I'll fix you up when we get home." Zeek said seeing big tears drip from your eyes. Pressing you close to his chest he stood up. He really wanted to do something to that lady. He honestly and truly did. But doing so would just make matters worse and there was also the chance that you would be taken away from him. So instead of confronting her he just started walking to where the manager and the officer were only to see that the officer was detaining the woman.

"Let me go! What are you doing your arresting the wrong person! Its him! He's the thief! I said let me go!' She screeched.

Zeek looked at the officer dumbfounded as he had her handcuffed and taken out of the store. Walking over to the manager he was going to say something when the manager spoke to him first.

"It's alright sir we don't have to do the search. I knew you did not steal anything but by the time she came to me she had already called the cops."

"It's fine. But why did she get arrested?" Zeek asked looking over to the front where he saw the officer was now coming back.

"Well because female Bitty's like yours are considered as monster citizens under the Bitty Act and any harm seen in public given to a Princess or Queen Bitty is seen as the same as assault as on a regular monster or a human. I'm sure when you got her they gave you that little ID card right?" The officer asked when he came up to them.

"Yeah."

"Well that card is just like yours and mine social security and regular ID card. Which means since she was just assaulted that lady will go to jail for tonight unless you press charges then she will be staying there a bit longer." The man explained.

"No. I just want to get my stuff I bought and her medicine and go." Zeek said pressing you closer to him when he heard you take a shaky breath in.

* * *

Zeek slammed the door to his car as he got out. The two of you had just arrived home and Zeek was absolutely seething from what had happened at the store. You had thankfully calmed down after the incident and the lady at the pharmacy was kind enough to help you when he had gone to go and finish paying for your medications. She had cleaned up your arm and gave you a piece of monster candy which seemed to heal it from where the cut was.

You however decided that you were not going to stay in his pocket for the rest of the time. Instead you chose to sit on his shoulder when you were handed back to him and even afterwards when the two of you got back into the car. Which was dangerous since he was driving but at the same time he did not want you to be to far away from him at the moment. Especially since he knew that Axe was going to throw a shit fit once he had told the skeleton Bitty what had happened and why you probably smelled of blood.

"We're home." Zeek said with a grumble.

Surprisingly neither Axe nor Crooks were in the living room when he came in. Not like it bothered him some. If he got a few minutes before he was hounded then that was perfectly fine with him. For now though he just wanted to put the stuff he got away and give you a real meal for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeek: *Suspicious as to where the boys had gone* My dad senses are tingling.
> 
> Empress: *Just wants to lay down and get this day over with.*
> 
> Next chapter will be where Empress gets to enjoy a nice meal and then probably makes a bond. Idk yet we will see.


End file.
